La Tipica Tradición
by XxLookInTheShadowsxX
Summary: "-¿Qué acaba de suceder?- Gwen lo seguía mirando.    -Lo que pasa aquí es que era la oportunidad perfecta para que te besara y todo lo arruino una película de bajo presupuesto.- al parecer, a Duncan se le escapo de repente eso.    -¿Te gusto, Duncan?-"


**¡Hey! ¡Aquí un "especial" de Navidad para todos ustedes! xD**

**¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece, sino a Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Total Drama no ocurrió. Algunos de los personajes ya se conocían.**

**Nota: No recuerdo muy bien los nombres así que improvisare un poco. xP**

**

* * *

**

**One-Shot.**

**

* * *

**

**- La típica Tradición-**

**

* * *

**

**Gwen P.O.V.**

Fui a acompañar a mi madre al súper mercado para sus compras de Navidad. Ya era 24 de diciembre y aun no estábamos preparados.

Siempre me gusto esta época del año.

Mi padre se separo de mi madre y es la única época en donde lo veo. O al menos eso trata de hacer. Hace unos 10 años que se separaron porque mi padre tenía peleas fuertes – pero sin recurrir a la violencia.- frecuentes con mi mama. Se divorciaron.

Solo lo llego a ver un corto tiempo en Navidad. Recuerdo un año en el que…

* * *

_***Flashback***_

-¿Ya puedo abrir los regalos, mama?- Decía tirándole del pantalón a su madre con entusiasmo una mini Gwen de unos 7 años aproximadamente. Vestía un vestidito de color rojo y tenía un gorrito navideño del mismo color con una campanita en la punta. En ese entonces tenía su cabello hasta un poco más abajo del hombro y lo tenía negro.

-Espera un momento Gwen.- su madre le dio una sonrisa cálida a su hija y se sentó en el sillón junto al árbol de Navidad. Ella miro extrañada la puerta.

Esta se abrió de repente y dejo ver a un hombre de unos 30 años de edad. Tenía el cabello corto y negro y los ojos de igual color. Venia disfrazado de Santa Claus y llevaba cargando un costal en la espalda.

-¡Hola, Gwenny!- Su papá dejo caer el costal al piso y se agacho para recibir entre sus brazos a su hija con lagrimas de felicidad en sus mejillas.

-¡Papi!- Gwen corrió y lo abrazo con fuerza. En verdad ella lo extrañaba mucho.

-Te extrañe nena.- Le susurro su papá al oído y se separó cariñosamente del abrazo. La tomo por los hombros y la miro cariñosamente y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te traje algo…- dijo sacando una muñequita de trapo del costal y se la entrego. Gwen la tomo y después lo volvió a abrazar.

-Feliz Navidad, Gwen.- Menciono su padre al abrazarle mientras que su mamá los observaba con cariño.

* * *

***Fin del Flashback***

Esa Navidad fue la que más recuerdo y una de las más felices. El año siguiente a ese mis padres se separaron. Me vi algo afectada con su separación pero después comprendí que sería mejor tenerlos a los dos separados y felices en lugar de que estén juntos y casi matándose el uno al otro.

Pasaron los años y mi hermano nació. Paso más tiempo aun y poco a poco nos visito cada vez menos veces. Ahora yo ya tengo los 19 años cumplidos.

-Gwen, llegamos.- Mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos mientras que abría la puerta de la camioneta y salía. Me hizo un gesto con la mano para que bajara del auto. Me baje.

-Ahora ven. Tenemos muchas compras que hacer.- Su mamá le sonrió y camino hacia la puerta movediza del gran Centro Comercial.

Suspire y la seguí.

* * *

**Duncan P.O.V.**

-Esto apesta, viejo.- Estaba vestido de reno frente a la puerta del Súper Mercado mostrando un cartel que decía "50% de descuento en alimentos navideños." Eso estaba muy mal pero necesito dinero.

-No te enfades Duncan. Necesitas el dinero y yo necesito a quien me ayude a hacer saber de las ofertas.- Me decía el viejo quien es mi jefe. Por ahora.

-Puf. Claro.- Comente en voz baja y sarcástico. No quiero que me corran del trabajo aun cuando apenas llevo trabajando un día.

-Te escuché, Duncan. Ahora sigue trabajando.- El se fue caminando muy arrogante hacia su oficina.

Me reí.

-Hey, Duncan. ¿TU trabajando?- Gwen me sorprendió y voltee hacia ella. Seguía siendo la misma de antes. Ella tiene mi misma edad y es mi mejor amiga. Jamás me he llevado mejor con una persona tanto como me llevo con ella.

-Aunque no lo creas. Necesito dinero, no soy un vago del todo.- Le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Aja. – Ella recargo sus manos sobre sus caderas. _"¡CADERAS! Esperen… ¿Qué!"_

-jaja. Como sea. Tengo que ayudar a mi madre a las compras. ¿Te veo luego?

-Claro, nena.- Le guiñe un ojo. De seguro me veía ridículo guiñando un ojo con un disfraz de reno puesto. Pero ya que.

Seguí mi trabajo…

-Demonios.

* * *

**P.O.V. Normal.**

Gwen alcanzó a su mamá en el pasillo donde estaban las frutas. Su madre planeaba hacer ensalada de manzana.

-Hola de nuevo, Gwen. ¿Dónde estabas?- Su mamá estaba revisando que las manzanas que escogía estuvieran en buenas condiciones para preparar la ensalada. Si no estaban bien del todo al menos podría usarlas para hacer puré.

-Saludé a Duncan. ¿Sabías que ahora trabaja aquí?- Apareció una sonrisa en el rostro de Gwen mientras le contaba a su mamá.

-Vaya, Gwen. Pareciera que te gustara Duncan. – La madre de Gwen le dedico una mirada y sonrisa picara. Gwen no pudo dejar escapar un leve sonrojo carmesí de sus mejillas.

-¿P-Pero, qué dices, mamá?- Gwen empezaba a ponerse nerviosa por la opinión. Y la verdad era que sí. Ellos han estado últimamente más juntos de lo normal y no era de extrañarse. Su mamá ya hasta se había acostumbrado por si llegaban a ser _novios_.

-¡Por dios, Gwen! Sé que te gusta y no debes avergonzarte por eso.- Le dedico una sonrisa comprensiva y eso tranquilizo notablemente a Gwen. Ella estaba verdaderamente muy tensa de repente.

-¿Por qué no solo le dices que te gusta y ya?-.

-Siento que nuestra amistad se derrumbaría si le digo. ¿Y si ya no me vuelve a dirigir la palabra más?- Gwen se volvió a tensar y miraba preocupada a su mamá. A ella en verdad le interesa- y mucho- su amistad con Duncan. Su mamá la tranquilizo un poco más.

-Tranquila. Eso no pasara. Sé muy bien que Duncan aprecia mucho su amistad y no la dejaría por nada.- Le dio palmaditas en la espalda a Gwen.- Es más, ¿Por qué no invitas a Duncan para que celebre la Navidad con nosotros?

-¿Segura? Pero, ¿y sus padres no se enfadaran?

-No lo creo. Ellos trabajan todo el día y además, los convenceré. No te preocupes de mas, Gwen.-

Ya habían comprado todo lo que necesitaban para decorar, entre otras cosas.

-Gwen, dejare esto en el auto. ¿Ya te quieres ir de aquí o te quieres quedar un rato más?

Gwen recordó que pronto saldría Duncan de trabajar.

-Me quedo un rato. No te preocupes, no regresare muy tarde. Ten cuidado.- vio a su mamá irse en la camioneta y ya cuando no la vio, fue a buscar a Duncan.

* * *

**Gwen P.O.V.**

Busque un rato a Duncan y poco después lo encontré devolviendo el disfraz de reno que antes tenía puesto. El volteo y al verme sonrió.

-Hola, solecito. ¿Ahora qué haces por aquí?

-¿Quieres decir que quieres que me vaya?- Le bromee, me encanta hacerlo.

-No. ¡No! Claro que no, pero es solo que creí que te irías con tu mamá para ayudarle, y cosas asi.

-No. Mi mamá sobrevivirá un día sin mi.- Me reí y el también.

-Duncan, ¿Dónde te la pasaras este 24 de diciembre?- Intente ser discreta pero no pude.

-Em, no lo sé aun. Quiero comprarme un departamento para mí solo.

-¿Por eso conseguiste el trabajo?- Era más que obvio pero quise preguntar aun así.

-Algo parecido.- Se empezó a reír a carcajadas.- Aun me falta mucho para comprarlo.

-Pues… ¿Qué tal si…-

-¿Me prestaras dinero?- Duncan me interrumpió.

-No. Jeje. Pero qué tal si pasas ese día _conmigo- _ Me sonroje.

-¿En qué sentido, Gwen?- Me miro restregándome en la cara de en _qué_ sentido lo había captado. Me reí.

-En el sentido en el que vienes a cenar con _nosotros_.- Aclare bien la palabra 'nosotros' por si aun pensaba mal.

-Está bien.-Sonrió.- De todos modos no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Me la pasare mejor contigo.

"_Esperen… ¿Qué acaba de decir!"_

_

* * *

_

**Duncan P.O.V.**

La verdad no me la esperaba. Nunca pensé que Gwen me invitaría a su casa para celebrar algo que comúnmente se celebra en familia.

En la mía no hay mucho que contar.

Mis dos padres, Theresa y Mark, son jefes de policía. Casi jamás están en casa. Creo que por eso soy una especie de delincuente juvenil.

Acepte ir con Gwen porque… bien, no tengo idea de porque pero me alegra haber aceptado.

Paseamos por todo el Centro Comercial y conversamos de varias cosas. Pasamos enfrente del cine y se me ocurrió una gran idea…

-Hey, Gwen. ¿Película?- Hice un gesto para que volteara a ver la cartelera y escogiera que película ver.

-¡Claro! Vayamos a ver esa. – Era una de las películas de terror que ni siquiera llevaban un día en la cartelera y se agotaban los boletos. Vale la pena.

Pague nuestros boletos y ya eran como las 7:10 pm, tengo que dejar a Gwen en su casa temprano o su mamá me matará.

-Ya vamos. -La tome de la mano y la conduje hasta la sala en donde pasarían la película.

Compramos refrescos y una cubeta jumbo de palomitas de maíz.

Nos sentamos en unos de los lugares de hasta arriba y comenzamos a ver la película. Comenzó como todas, sangre formando el titulo de la película y gritos de mujeres agonizando al principio.

Yo tome un puñado de palomitas y me las comí, Gwen también empezó a comer. Cuando estaba a punto de tomar una palomita, no sentí una palomita, sentí más como una mano…

-Lo siento.- Voltee a ver a Gwen y , aunque estaba oscuro, vi que sus mejillas se tornaron de color carmesí.

"_Se ve tan linda cuando se sonroja…"_

_

* * *

_

**Gwen P.O.V.**

¡Le tome la mano a Duncan, y no se molesto! Aunque creo que me vio.

Voltee a la pantalla para seguir viendo.

Sentía que me miraba aun y temía voltear para encontrarme con su mirada.

"_¡Oh, qué demonios!"_

_

* * *

_

**Duncan P.O.V.**

Aun miraba a Gwen y me sentía embobado cuando estaba junto a ella. Era diferente que con Courtney, con ella me sentía demasiado presionado, pareciera que ella me comería la cabeza con cualquier error que ella notara. Era diferente que con Heather, con ella solo me divertía pero no sentía nada por ella. Era diferente que con Izzy, solo la use para darles celos a las demás.

Pero no, Gwen es diferente a todas ellas, ella es especial…

¡Entonces ella volteo!

La pude ver gracias a la luz que provenía de la pantalla del cine. Aun a oscuras ella se ve bastante bien…

* * *

**P.O.V. Normal.**

Los dos chicos se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundo y se acercaron mas, y mas y…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Sonaba como una sierra eléctrica empezaba a cortar una extremidad humana. La sangre, más que todo, se salpicaba tanto que cada vez parecía mas falsa.

-¡Demonios!- Duncan golpeo con su puño en donde está el porta-vasos del asiento donde estaba sentado. Gwen lo miro extrañada.

-¿Qué acaba de suceder?- Gwen lo seguía mirando.

-Lo que pasa aquí es que era la oportunidad perfecta para que te besara y todo lo arruino una película de bajo presupuesto.- al parecer, a Duncan se le escapo de repente eso.

-¿Te gusto, Duncan?- Solo atino a decir Gwen por el pánico que sentía en ese momento. En ese preciso instante sentía todas sus emociones colapsar dentro de ella, amor, confusión, entre otras. Estaba esperando la peor respuesta de todas las que existen. No…

Duncan, en cambio, se parecía a o que estaba sintiendo Gwen. Sentía que todo él se derrumbaría en mil pedacitos. Que se acabaría todo su mundo en tan solo un segundo. Cualquier segundo…

-Sí.

Gwen no pudo resistirse. ¡Sentía por ella lo mismo que ella sentía por el! Algo confuso pero aun así es verdad. De un momento a otro ellos compartían un dulce beso. Los dos ahora solo sentían algo en común, amor y cariño.

Aquel dulce beso fue interrumpido por uno de los empleados del cine, apariencia de un típico adolescente con granos en su cara. Este llevaba una lamparita y les alumbro la cara a los chicos deteniendo el beso.

-Les tendré que pedir que salgan del cine. Ya que no están viendo la película ni dejan a los demás verla.

Gwen y Duncan miraron a su alrededor y solo vieron personas aterradas y tapándose los ojos con la palma de su mano. Duncan solo miro al chico con una mirada petulante.

-Sí, claro. De todos modos la película apesta, perdedor.- Duncan vio de reojo al chico hasta que él y Gwen salieron de la sala del cine. De una u otra manera, aquel chico le recordaba a un nerd a quien solían molestar él y Gwen, su nombre era Harold.

-Lamento haber hecho que nos corrieran del cine, Duncan.

-No te preocupes, Gwen. De todos modos la película apestaba, demasiados efectos falsos.

-Tienes razón- Gwen rio y Duncan miro su reloj. Eran las 9.00 pm.

-Más vale que te vaya a dejar a tu casa o si no pensaran que te secuestre.- Duncan bromeo.

-Está bien.-

Ellos caminaron hasta el estacionamiento, donde estaba la motocicleta negra con calaveras de Duncan.

Después de unos 15 minutos estaban en la puerta de la casa de Gwen.

-Y bien…- Trato de hacer conversación Duncan.

-Te quiero…- Gwen rozo levemente sus labios con los de Duncan. Se alejo de él y le dedico una sonrisa tímida. Gwen miro hacia el techo.

En el techo, había una pequeña ramita de muérdago colgado, y, al mirarlo, Duncan se sonrojó al igual que Gwen.

-Yo también, Gwen.- Duncan abrazo a Gwen de la cintura y fueron hasta el jardín trasero. Se recostaron ahí y juntos miraron las estrellas. Disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-Oye, Gwen.

-¿Si, Duncan?- Gwen se volvió para mirar a Duncan.

-Feliz Navidad.- Le susurro sensualmente al oído.

* * *

*************************************FIN*******************************************

**

* * *

**

**Hola a todos! xD**

**Bueno, ahora son como las 12 de la noche aquí pero ya acabe de escribir el "especial" de Navidad de parte mía, algo… adelantado. xD**

**Aun sigo esperando las vacaciones pero nada. u.u xD**

**En fin, les deseo a todos una Feliz Navidad y un Prospero año Nuevo, y **_**bla bla bla. xD**_

**REVIEW? *_***

**

* * *

**

**XxLookInTheShadowsxX**


End file.
